Life After Happily Ever After
by storyteller362
Summary: After Elena and Gabe are married Gabe finds himself thrusted into lessons to be a king with Esteban and his friends. When Elena steps in for a night it becomes pretty sweet... and heated. Oneshot!


**Title:** Life After Happily Ever After

 **Summary:** After Elena and Gabe are married Gabe finds himself thrusted into lessons to be a king with Esteban. When Elena steps in for a night it becomes pretty sweet... and heated. Oneshot!

 **Authors note:** Holy shit there is a lot. Let's start with the fact that this subject interests me, I'm always curious to know how life works after happily ever after for the none royal and royal couples. So I'm attempting this in not one, not two, but three fandoms. One being a crossover between Elena and Sofia. Hopefully. Some ideas were taken from real life "princess" schools, royal educations from across Europe, and even from an article or two that Kate Middleton had to learn before marrying William (and she's just a consort!).There is a whole bunch of classes and politics when being married into the royal family. It's super interesting.

Oh and Mirinoi is a shout out to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and the planet that that they found. It's an Italian based country here though.

* * *

"Cap- king- Gabr- Gabe?" stuttered Euan Higgins as Gabe turned from Elena, Sonia, Kyra, and Naomi. Isabel at school for the day and due back around three this afternoon. All of them were gathered in the seamstress's room as they were picking out cloth for the baby's clothes. Gabe didn't really need to be there but he stayed with Elena all the same.

"Yes Euan?" he asked looking at the blue and turned his attention back to the girls.

Next to him Elena shook her head at some of the color swatches. "No green and yellow just reminds me of morning sickness. I don't need that right now." At this Naomi smirked and the other girls laughed along with Elena. At least she wasn't freaking out for whatever reason, not that she had before but pregnancy can be a bit unpredictable.

"Hey, what about this? It's neutral for a boy or a girl." It was a bright and cheery blue but still had that calming effect. He wore blue too so they could be match-y in some way.

Plus, he liked the way that Elena's eyes light up. "That's perfect, can we get this in cotton?" she asked the head seamstress who just nodded along happily as her assistant wrote it down. He was glad to helpful in some way. "And white or maybe navy can be the embroidery thread color."

"Maybe the navy since white is in Isabel's dress?" he guessed as Elena squeezed his arm getting excited to be making the baby clothes and decorate the room.

"That's perfect!"

"Chancellor Esteban wants to talk to you," finally blurted out Euan as Gabe reluctantly stepped away from his wife. He kissed her cheek as Kyra awed at the sweet moment. Sonia and Naomi just giggled a little as he waved bye to them.

Euan didn't say anything and he figured that Esteban would just tell him what he would be doing. It had been nearly a week since the wedding and everything was moving fast. Especially since there was a baby due. Since everything was moving fast and Gabe was thankful that he was adaptable.

He found himself being lead to the library as the chancellor had dismissed Euan to a chair. Esteban didn't look up from his books as Gabe just sat down next to him. In front of him sat a list that looked pretty much like his own. Except for the last one: Start training Gabriel. Both were just happy that they didn't have to worry about some kind or coronation since he was just a consort and soon enough regent.

"Training?" asked Gabe feeling slightly confused at this when he saw the last one. He thought about what kind of training that he already had. "What kind of training?"

With that Esteban turned to look at him with a grimace on his face and then gave him a what he was sure was a fake smile.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Elena may be the only one to give final approval on everything the country is in her hands. However, you must be prepared to take over if something happens to Elena. She will be bedridden after birth for a while you know," said Esteban raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

Times like this probably made Esteban wish that there was a grand council still. Francisco and Luisa had **wanted** to retire from that position and Naomi had become Elena's advisor. Both Gabe and Naomi were going to be in charge while she was on bedrest with Gabe as acting regent. Elena wasn't the type to hand out a title without duties attached to it. As long as it didn't hinder her ability to rule.

Esteban, she had forced into retirement not wanting to have him breath down her neck and he deserved a break. Esteban wasn't pleased with that decision. He had to prove to the people of Avalor and people like Dona that Gabriel could handle this position and that he is a good teacher.

Gabe took a breath meeting her cousin straight into the eye ready for whatever was going to be thrown his way. This was for the country and Esteban was just keeping his best interests in mind. At least he could only hope at least. Even a consort had duties and he was going to take over if anything bad happened. Then nodding at him, "What do I have to do?" Esteban scribbled on a piece of paper before sliding over the paper to him. The checks meaning that he did them.

\- Law  
Politics  
\- Military History  
Royal History  
\- Military Strategies  
\- Military Tactics  
Diplomacy  
Philanthropy  
Trade maneuvers  
Etiquette lessons in: dancing, conversation, interpersonal communication, table manners  
Household management  
World Cultures and history  
Economics

"Esteban what are some of these?" he asked confused. Some of them like trade maneuvers, politics, diplomacy, and world cultures made sense. Some of the others he didn't really know or understand why he had to do it.

"Royal history is going over not only the family line, but establishing who is who in high class society such as duchesses, counts, and other members of the aristocracy. There is a philanthropy lesson because when you're not helping Elena, a cause will be something you'll support in your free time. Etiquette will be over issues to help you blend in better. Armando takes over household management but you'll have to help sign off on things."

He looked at the list stunned to see that he still had a while to go. Keeping his mouth from hanging open he gave the chancellor a sideways glance. "Is there anything else?" he asked through a clenched but still relaxed smile. At this Esteban looked mildly impressed that he could put on that face and ask for more. Gabriel just might be good at this job after all.

"Now that you asked, yes. You're also going to have to have meetings with the captain of the royal navy, royal army, royal guard, and coast guard. You will be in charge of all of them especially in the time of a war or needed in battle."

So, this wasn't too different from his normal job, just other lessons included and his knowledge was still going to be of some use to him. He was going have great influence over any decision making during wars or battles.

"Then find a replacement for the captain of the royal guard," said Esteban looking smug at him. He shouldn't be telling him this all at once but it was completely necessary. At least he had the law and military courses done. Those were usually the hardest and longest to go over. "I hate to tell you this as well, but you have until Elena gives birth to get most of those done."

Elena is supposed to give birth in another five months.

"Chancellor-" He was about to protest until he realized that he was going to have to suck it up. This was for the country, like Esteban pointed out. This was for Elena and their baby. He was just going to have make time for all of them. At the rate, Gabe would be studying like he had studied in school some of the lessons weren't going to be hard to do at all. Esteban looked at him expectantly waiting for his protests. "When do we start?"

Esteban hid a surprised and pleased look at this. If there had been any protests abound there would be an attempted arrest probably. A bit numb, he picked up the pen for a moment to fiddle with it. Esteban looked at him before rolling his eyes again. At least it wasn't a peasant boy, thought Esteban wearily. "We're going to have to set you up with the royal dressmaker and then start after dinner. You're also going to need a haircut."

"Dressmaker?" he said in a deadpanned way and then his hands flew up to his head about the hair comment.

"You're going to need three new outfits: normal every day clothes, something for royal visitors, and celebrations. Why dress like a guard when you're going to be king?" pointed out Esteban. Fair enough he thought looking down at the uniform he was going to miss this old thing. "Thinking of the baby you and Elena should get together about discussing a guard for the child. Then a new one for Elena and yourself."

At this Gabe looked up from the paper to Esteban. "A guard? I a-" protested Gabe as he heard that then furrowed his brow. "Well at least…" He let his voice fade off as he grew pink. As soon as they said I do, he was going to be a king. A king consort but someone with a title all the same. The fact that he was going to have to pick between everyone was going to be hard enough.

"After you're married you're not," said Esteban as he gave him a sideways look. Then pinched the bridge of his nose. "A king always needs a guard. Either you can pick or someone else can."

Esteban only sighed in a bit of annoyance. He knew that whoever Elena picked was not going to be easy to train unless it was another prince. It was just long hours and so much to go over. A tiny part of him wanted to see them broken up but Elena looked so happy. And she was practically glowing in excitement over the baby and Gabe being her regent. Everything was working out so well for her and not so much for him. Esteban wished that he had more power but he respected his cousin too much not to overrule her.

He shook his head at this thought. Esteban felt so conflicted at this. On one hand, he was genuinely excited that Elena was expecting. He had overheard that auntie Lucia had a hard time getting pregnant and Elena might have the same problems. So, her having a child would be a grand event and might happen only once. He should be excited for her.

On the other hand, that meant that the kingdom would have an heir to the throne. Gabriel would become king, one of the guards would become king, he thought miserably. A consort or regent yes, but still had the title. Gabe was a position above him now and although not ruling in his own right, would be influencing Elena with Miss Turner. It wouldn't be him helping his cousin anymore.

"You know everything is going to change for you right?" said Esteban surprisingly gentle. "This is life after happily ever after. Even your name is going to change. You'll be King Gabriel to everyone." Gabe stared at him as he nodded. It must have been worth it to him. "I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks for the comfort," said Gabe as he watched him seriously. At least he was taking it seriously and not busy fawning over Elena like he was as soon as he heard she was expecting.

"We start after dinner, go find Elena or something," said Esteban as Gabriel raced out of the room to find his cousin. Looking at the books he thought of just about how much life was going to change.

Quietly he stalked off to dinner after finding the beginning of what he wanted in lesson plans. Starting with royal history. Gabriel had knocked out a couple of his other classes in guard training so they were out of the picture. He sat down at the table to see that Naomi was there and serving Elena some strange craving. Gabriel next to her rubbing her back as they whispered in each other's ear about something or another. Then at the end Luisa and Francisco were just talking to each other too. Isabel had a play date with one of her friends.

"Esteban, I want to thank you for helping Gabe with his lessons," said Francisco as he smiled at the elder man.

So now he was being praised as Gabe looked over at him. "Thanks again Esteban." Well that was nice to hear and that he was being appreciated.

"Your very welcome." He watched as Naomi talked with both Gabe and Elena as he hmphed in their direction. The queen and king of Avalor with their royal adviser. He hated Naomi for taking that position, reducing him to nothing but the royal educator alas it was better then nothing. And maybe one day he might be training the next king or queen.

Stabbing his fork into his tamale, he thought to himself, first things first.

After dinner Esteban went to go make the schedule. Ignoring his thoughts to lighten up the process he just tried squeeze everything where it could. An etiquette lesson every day maybe a history lesson or three. His day started every day at 5 a.m. He would stay up late with Elena. He thought about until this schedule came to mind.

"So, what kind of lesson do I get right now?" asked Gabe as he stepped into the library as Esteban lead him to a table with all the politics books they had. Roughly about 10 stacks around him.

Esteban watched as he sat down and acted as he took notes on the poor boy. Posture was good, walked well, and sat down rather dignified. Well that wasn't something he could pick on until he realized that this was the type of thing that they had to teach to each Euan, Gabriel, and Diego when they all became permanent guards for the family. Curse him for doing a good job.

"First off let's start with some questions and observations. You look fine and seemingly act the part. As said before a visit to the royal dressmaker will clean you up nicely. Clean shaved, you hold yourself well, and thankfully have good hygiene," he said remembering the way some man the princess of Arendelle was courting. He was okay, but there was that slight smell of deer on him. "What are your public speaking skills like?"

After a few more questions Esteban had Euan keep all his notes for him. He was up to date and knew what he was doing for the most part. At least he didn't have to start from scratch with all the law and military training that would have been a nightmare. Gabriel was pretty much ready to go and be prepped in the long run. He hoped that Gabriel wasn't a slow reader and it would take a while anyway.

Then the actual lesson started with books being practically shoved down his throat. Each lesson seemed to have lasted a couple of hours it seemed. Esteban quizzing him in each chapter giving him rundowns on it. And that was just one book out of a stack of them.

"Chancellor aren't you going to have to stay up with me for late night lessons?" he asked curious to know how he was going to get around that.

"Since you will be reading those at your own pace, I will be sleeping. Higgins will be keeping an eye on you."

Gabe slide his eyes over to the red-haired man, too easy he thought with a smirk. That will give him some time with Elena. It was the fact that he had to take a bunch of classes that sounded vaguely interesting that bothered him. Just great.

About two weeks into the lessons, Gabe was starting to bang his head against the table. The lessons weren't horrible. In fact, many of them interesting and would really help in the long run, at least he hoped. Politics was something that he had a decent grip on, some methods confusing but overall decent. Diplomacy worked wonderfully where he had to learn negotiation and handle policies. This tied with his world cultures, royal history, and trade maneuvers lesson. All of them meant something and would come back to bite him in some way, shape, or form.

Then whenever he finished a certain book or even a whole class worth of lessons Esteban was quick to add more on the topic or extend on another. A week of research to a cause he enjoyed and presented turned into an extra hour of some countries culture that they didn't even trade with. Gabe could only feel frustrated and yet it was helping him. Every night he went to bed at eleven or even twelve only to wake up at five.

* * *

The royal wizard had walked into the room with a smile on his face and eyes wide when he saw Gabe surrounded by piles of books over world cultures. Mateo de Alva looked surprised at this, as he just wanted to see if he needed any help.

"Wow, you have so many lessons," said Mateo as he studied the books. He liked school but must have been over whelming. He had five months to learn all of this he thought as the stack of books seemed to grow as Mateo looked it at it. "How are they? And how are you going to do it all?"

"Have you had senora Vergara?" asked Gabe thinking of his high school writing instructor.

"Yea?"

"Times her by a 1000."

Mateo had made the same face he had made when Naomi said that she had kicked him off her quiencera court.

At this Gabe just looked frustrated at the books that just seemed to pile up. "As for how I'm doing it, I don't know, read and take notes," he said with a shrug. It's how he's been doing it. So far it was helping him in the long run. "By the way thanks for helping me by the way Mateo."

"Not a problem. Hey, think about it this way, at least you'll be above Esteban," said Mateo looking at him as Gabe laughed as Mateo wiggled his eyebrows. That didn't seem to matter to him at all since he was busy being trained as a regent. Elena wasn't the type to give him no duties with a title.

"I wouldn't be surprised if multiple lessons and keeping me up late is his revenge-"

At this both boys paused and looked at each other. That did sound like Esteban as he tended to do some sneaky and underhanded things. Like with Naomi's quiencerea just to prove his self-worth to Dona. Gabe felt that he had been duped but wasn't exactly shocked if that was his plan.

"You don't actually think?" said Mateo looking surprised. "He wouldn't."

"He would."

"I could curse him for you."

Gabe felt annoyed at Esteban with this before deciding that it wasn't worth it. He'd be reading everything in the library anyway on this topic. Sucking it in he did have a plan. What if he knocked out everything in one topic? He didn't want Mateo to use some kind of mind magic but just something to make this go a bit faster. He eyed the books on the ones that kept him up late the most. With that he explained his plan as best as he could to his wizard friend.

"Well I'm here to help, where do you want to start?"

Silently, Gabe handed him the list of all the countries Avalor did trade with. Mateo looked at it as he recognized some names like Brazendell, Cambria, and Cordoba. Others he wasn't sure of like Mirinoi or Andalasia. It would be easy to start out with some awareness of their trading partners culture before any other.

After quizzing him over a few questions Mateo looked at him thoughtful wanting to ask what it was like. He wanted to ask more about his feelings on how everything was going. It was peaceful as he asked Gabe another question.

Then after a round of ten in a row Mateo looked at Gabe. "So, you and Naomi in charge of Avalor while Elena's on bed rest? It's not too late to leave, is it?" asked Mateo half joking and half serious. They would both be good at it and Elena making sure nothing horrible was passed is always a good thing. It wasn't like Gabe and Naomi could still pass laws or anything. Elena was still going to be the sole ruler with all the power, they were just there to give input and do stuff when Elena couldn't, like her pregnancy bed rest. It wasn't like Gabe had free time to do whatever.

"Haha very funny." Well the grand council is gone. Elena was the one that wanted to be independent and have no one tell her what to do. He wasn't going to stop her either way. Elena wasn't the type to want a council to help rule her decisions no matter how many different opinions and ways to go about a situation. She had that one-track mind that he admired.

"I mean I can sneak off and leave as night falls." Now he was joking for sure as Gabe rolled eyes.

"Oh, you're going to be our royal wizard for the rest of your life," said Gabe as they bumped shoulders together. "You're one of the greatest." Gabe turned to another page in his book together as they started to get study more.

"Thanks Gabe," he said as he admired that Gabe had all this confidence for him and liked the praise. "I feel really passionate about it. I'm kind of glad I'm not you right now though. I'd hate to do all of that studying instead of practicing magic. Ruling I don't think would be my thing."

Gabe snorted as he enjoyed the late-night study session with Mateo. At this Gabe felt impressed at Mateo. This was about a passion that he had for magic and how devoted he was to it. He was truly his abeulo's grandson he thought as he just smiled staring at his paper a little more. In a way, he had to admire him and hoped to have that same passion for his new duties eventually.

"Hey, want to go get snacks from the kitchen?" asked Gabe as Mateo's stomach seemed to rumble as if on cue. Nodding both left the books behind and went down to where nobody would probably be.

After finding some of Luisa's empanadas both started to snack on the sweet dessert. "So tomorrow you want me to help with some magical lessons and cram more of that in your head?"

"You think it'll work?" he asked wondering if that is something that shouldn't be messed with.

"I'll be fine, not really mind magic if it's a potion to help things sink in better and not really meddling things around. And it's more of a chance for us to hang out."

"Mateo, we can always find time to hang out," teased Gabe as he finished another one. "Talk guy things I guess."

Mateo finished another off as he reached for another. Luisa's cooking was to die for he thought as he looked over at his friend. "Well if that's the case I need some advice."

They had managed to stay up well past ten talking to each other snaking and not worrying about homework.

* * *

Right now, Gabe sat in the library looking at a book over word cultures. Then some paperwork over trade again. Then he heard the footsteps coming over to him that had to be one of the girls.

"Gabe are you okay?" asked the voice of Elena as he sat up straight. "Were you studying or trying to at least?" There was that amusement in her voice as she kissed his cheek. Her eyes slide over to the books that Esteban had left him with. "Well it's my turn to help you."

At this he smiled at her before slipping his arm around her waist. "I don't want to stress you out and have you miss sleep nothing should happen to you or the baby."

Elena giggled as she sat down on the couch as he came over. Elena laid down her head on his lap as she smiled. "I'm fine, everyone is still settling down from dinner."

She skimmed the book looking for a question that she could ask him. "Alright, let's start right now then. How about every right answer you get a kiss?" she said as she grinned at him. At this Gabe seemed to contemplate this with a small grin of his own.

"Okay," he said as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Great, what is Andalasia's main export?" she asked diving right in.

"Cotton, cloth, leather, and wool."

"Right."

With this Elena used her arms to prop herself up and kiss him. One right answer, he thought biting his bottom lip. She looked beautiful just lying there reading out of a book.

"Name at least four festivals and when they are celebrated in Enchancia," she said knocking it up a peg. At this he had to think since Enchancia was one of the only other countries that they traded with on that side of the globe. The other being Satu which was located somewhere near Wei-Ling.

"The Leafsong Festival and the Friendship Festival in the spring, the FlyLight Pageant in summer, and the Harvest Festival in the autumn."

Elena looked up at him rather impressed as she leaned up again to press her lips against his. It felt so nice, she thought wanting to make it last a bit longer. Better give him an easy question. "Correct, what do we trade with Cordoba?"

"Cocoa, boniatos, crystals, and iron," he said thinking she had some trick, too easy. With that Elena leaned up and kissed him her arms going around his neck. Deepening the kiss his tongue slip into her mouth fighting for dominance. Oh, that felt good, he thought as his hands ran down her waist.

Then she pulled away. "Next question," she teased tugging at his loose top nervously. "What does Mirinoi trade with us?"

He fumbled around for an answer on that one. "Grapes, silk, perfumes, and marble," he said trying to remember. That must have been right since she had kissed him again. Gabe loved to kiss her back she felt lucky, rare, and soft to the touch. Then unfortunately she pulled away from him.

"What is the celebration of a kingdom's founding called?" she asked as they had adjusted to Elena being on top of him. They were going to be just about all over each other at this point.

"A royal jubilee," he said breathless. Then knowing that his answer was right he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, as Elena kissed just as hungrily back. Her hands sliding up his shirt before pushing him back some.

"And what is the major holiday celebrated in Cambria?" she asked as he felt himself grow warm. "That we can't visit during."

"The Midsummer's Day of Light. Which is held in August by the way," he said as the candles in their wicks started to go low. "And the Celebration of Serenity in January." She kissed him again as he relished in it. She felt so nice as they loved kissing.

"And name at least five things we trade to neighboring countries," asked Elena blinking a bit seductively at him.

"Rubber, iron, gems, pottery, and steel," he said proudly, "And that's not even skimming the surface."

With this they kissed again as Gabe wanted to deepen it a bit. Wrapping one hand around her waist and the other just under her hair.

Elena tried to pull away as he just pressed against her. That feeling in his chest warm and blood boiled just under his skin. A bit eager Elena kissed back as the book slide onto the floor. They were gasping for breath between each kiss hearts beating fast. A soft moan escaped from her lips. Her fingers knotted in his hair as his grip on her waist tightened. It felt so good as they melted into each other.

Then they heard footsteps outside of the library that were light. Probably her abuela up and getting some tea to help her sleep. Sitting up they separated in case someone came in. Nobody seemed to come in as they resumed kissing each other. It felt amazing as Elena got the book that had slide onto the wooden floor.

"Okay, back to studying," she said firmly putting one finger on his lip to keep him quiet.

"And every right answer gets a kiss," he said as Elena pretending to think about this. "You promised."

"I don't remember promising anything," she teased as he pretended to look insulted. She didn't actually promise anything but he saw that glint in her eye. Elena wanted to make this fun. Taking the book, she gave her a mock stern look as Gabe carefully kissed her before he started to tickle her.

At this she only laughed as the feather light touches raced across her body from the crook in her neck to her socked feet. "Okay, okay, I promise," she said as she adjusted herself to lean against his shoulder. Making face twist into a contemplative one he thought about that before picking her up.

"I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but it's after ten by now you know," he said teasing and serious at the same time, she was after all pregnant still yet just barely showing. She shouldn't be up late with him like this. "You should come to lessons more often."

"I should," she said leaning her head against his chest as he carried her out of the door. Behind them Euan turned out the lights and straightened the books. "You know you're almost done."

"And I have you to thank." Then rounded the corner to their room together as Gabe laid her down gently on her side of the bed before joining her. Together they feel asleep with his arms wrapped around her and her hand around him, ready to catch each other if they fell.


End file.
